1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus and a photographing method, and in particular to a photographing apparatus and a photographing method capable of displaying information related to a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some photographing apparatuses such as digital cameras have a display device for confirming an image to be photographed, such as an LCD. A user, who is a photographer, can confirm an image to be photographed by seeing an image displayed on the display device.
Such a mobile communication terminal is disclosed that displays a name for an object existing in an observation direction in image information being photographed by automatically acquiring related information about the object, such as the name of the object (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-124185).
This mobile communication terminal acquires a name of a subject retrieved from a map information database on the basis of position information about a place where the mobile communication terminal is currently located and compass direction information about the subject from the current position to combine the name of the subject with an image of the subject and performs control so as to display the name of the subject on a display device.
It is conceivable to, by applying the technique as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-124185 to a photographing apparatus to combine information related to a subject with the subject to be photographed and displaying it on the display device of the photographing apparatus, double the pleasure of photographing, sufficiently confirming the subject.